A Ride Through the Storm
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: The G-Revolution team meet up with Hiro, Mr. Dickenson, and Bruce Granger at a ranch in America. Mr. Dickenson is hoping this outing can be considered "team bonding" time. If only he knew which team members were going to be the ones "bonding."
1. A Little Outing Never Hurt Anyone

**Title:** A Ride Through the Storm

**Category:** Beyblade; chapter fic (not long)

**Summary:** The G-Revolution team meet up with Hiro, Mr. Dickenson, and Bruce Granger at a ranch in America. Mr. Dickenson is hoping this outing can be considered "team bonding" time. If only he knew which team members were going to be the ones "bonding."

**Pairing:** Hiro/Kai; mentions of others

**Warning:** Shounen-ai; foul language

**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

My first Hiro/Kai fic. Be nice. ^^

-S-S-S-S-S-

A Ride Through the Storm

Chapter One – A Little Outing Never Hurt Anyone

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed, running a weary hand through his slate colored bangs. He was currently seated outside on the hotel balcony overlooking a vast open plain, the sun peeking out amongst the hills in the distance. It was going on five in the morning, dawn just making its appearance known. It didn't matter to him, though. He'd been up for three hours now. Having a nightmare and waking up in the middle of the night tended to make people not want to – or be able to – go back to sleep.

He hadn't had a good night's sleep for the past few weeks, not since Mr. Dickenson mentioned that he was taking the entire team on a little outing he liked to say was a "bonding trip." Ever since then, something in the back of Kai's mind hadn't let him have a moments of peace. He could feel like something was going to happen, but he just didn't know what.

Not much could happen, the teenage voice in his mind kept telling him. They were not only having Mr. Dickenson along for the trip, but Tyson's dad, Bruce, and Hiro were also going. Nothing bad ever really happened to them when they were around the two oldest males. So, there was really nothing horrible to fear.

Was there?

The more logical part of his brain, the part that was much older than it was supposed to be, kept denying that fact and pointing out all the possibilities of something drastic happening that could endanger not only himself but his team as well.

That was never a good thing. He was captain. Nothing was supposed to happen to his team on his watch.

'And nothing will,' he mused in his mind, watching the oranges and reds dance across the sky. 'Not while I'm here to stop it.'

Light footsteps brought him out of his thoughts. He made no movement of surprise as the figure came out onto the balcony to stand beside the phoenix. Kai flicked his crimson gaze up at the form, dully noting that Hiro was now out there with him, before looking back at the horizon.

"How long have you been up?" the older male asked quietly, sitting down on the cool concrete of the balcony floor beside the teen.

"Going on four hours now," Kai grunted softly. He didn't want to disturb the peaceful aura, and the last thing he wanted to do was start an argument with the taller man. He and Hiro got along quite well, but the elder Granger son tended to like to get under Kai's skin. In fact, they both made a habit of at least starting one argument a day just for kicks, though sometimes they weren't all for fun. Hiro – a lot of times – didn't like Kai's way of "taking care of himself" and continued to tell the teen what he thought. Kai, of course, being the blunt, stubborn ass he is, didn't take any note of it and then proceeded to tell Hiro the flaws in his own health.

"How come? Couldn't sleep?"

The phoenix faintly recognized honest concern in the tone before answering. "You could say that."

"Nightmares?"

"Hn."

Hiro sighed. He knew. He knew Kai had been having nightmares for the past two weeks. Every night was the same. The phoenix would go to bed, toss and turn, sleep, dream, wake up either screaming, gasping, panting, trembling, or a combination of the four. The phoenix didn't think that the elder teen noticed or even knew, but he did. It was hard to share a room with someone and not know what was causing them to not sleep at night.

"Is there a reason behind them?" he asked. "You've been like this since Mr. Dickenson told us that we were having that little 'team bonding time.' Are you worried about it?"

The phoenix sighed. "I don't know, to be honest, besides, what's it to you?" He glanced at the slate haired male. "You never said a word. You never acted like you cared. Why now all of a sudden?"

Hiro sighed. It would be best not to even answer the teen's question. That would just result in a deep argument that he was not ready for. "Listen, Kai," he started as he stood up, ready to go back in, "there's nothing to be worried about. A little outing never hurt anyone."

With that, he left, shutting the glass door behind him.

Kai stared at the space the man had been standing in before. He sighed and switched his gaze back to the sky. "How I hope you're right, Hiro."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Yep, short and sweet to start off with. I think I'll give you all two chapters today! ^^

Don't forget to review!

Ja Ne


	2. Meet Your New Companions

Told ya I was giving you more than one chapter. ^^

Kai – Will you just get on with it? You have a lot more to do.

Whatever....Hiro, Kai's being mean, will you kindly do disclaimer?

Hiro – Kai, you need to be nice to her. She is the one writing the story.

Kai – Maybe, but I always do disclaimer, and she tortures me whether I am nice or not.

Hiro – True, but still....

(blinks) I hate to interrupt, but the sooner you do disclaimer, the sooner the story starts, the sooner you get to leave.

Kai and Hiro – Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade.

Thank you! Enjoy!

-S-S-S-S-S-

A Ride Through the Storm

Chapter Two – Meet Your New Companions

-S-S-S-S-S-

Scenery rolled by like on a movie screen. Kai was nestled in the back of yet another bus, dozing, his head resting on the cool glass window, the slight bumps and motor vibrations of the glass against his skull was mesmerizing and hypnotic to someone who hadn't slept right for the past two weeks. To everyone else, he looked like he was being his indifferent self, which was the way he liked it.

Ray, Max, Tyson, and Kenny were all up front talking about the trip. Mr. Dickenson hadn't told them where they were going or what they were doing, but they were all excited. Hiro sat in the middle reading a book but occasionally glancing at Kai's sleeping form. Oh, he knew the phoenix was in an out of consciousness, but he didn't dare voice it aloud. Kai needed sleep if he was going to have to deal with the others on this "bonding trip," and Hiro didn't have the heart to wake him.

'Plus, he's cute when asleep,' the older male noted. He blinked. Did he just think that the bad ass captain of the Bladebreakers – now called G-Revolution – was cute?

'I must be going crazy. Next thing I'm going to think would be that Hillary will be the next president of both the US and Canada,' he thought, smacking his forehead. He stole another glance over at the sleeping teen. 'Then again...'

It was another thirty minutes before the bus finally pulled up a long, dirt driveway and stopped.

"Where are we?" Tyson asked, looking out the window with the others behind him.

Kai opened his eyes, having been woken up from the sudden stop of the vehicle. He gazed out his own window at the paddocks, stables, field, and forest. It was truly amazing to look at if you were one that enjoyed scenic views. There was a whole herd of horses in one of the paddocks lazing about and enjoying the sun and green grass.

"Looks like we're going riding," Hiro muttered, having come to look out the window next to Kai's.

The phoenix didn't say anything as he quirked an eyebrow, but the older male knew his answer. That's just the way that Kai was. He could say a whole conversation just by looking at you.

They made their way off the bus, noticing Mr. Dickenson and Bruce were already there waiting on them.

"Good morning, boys," Mr. Dickenson greeted, his trademark businessman-grandfather-like smile pasted on his lips. "I hope your trip was alright."

"It was great, Mr. D," Tyson stated for everyone with a big smile.

Kai sighed as the over-enthusiastic teammates of his related their "adventures" that morning. He quickly tuned them out, choosing to watch the horses in the field. Each one was a different color: brown, black, white, burgundy, mixed, spotted, painted, you name it. One, though, stood out from the rest, keeping a good distance from the group at the far end of the paddock gate. The phoenix could tell it was a stallion just by looking at him, but something seemed off. He wasn't acting like the others he shared the paddock with, standing as far from the crowd as he could. He was a beautiful full black stallion, Arabian descent, Kai's critique eye caught. The small, narrow head that stood out against a well-developed running body. Strong legs, a good hands high with muscles to match. He was in perfect form and would definitely be the alpha amongst the others should he have chosen to claim his status, but the slouch of the neck, the haunted eyes that would constantly shift ever so lazily, almost as if he was looking for something or someone, were definite features that kept him from relying on that strength and pride. Kai's eyes softened at the creature. He came to the conclusion that if the animal had not been abused in another home, then a master or friend that he had become close to had either disappeared and never returned or had died.

'I'll have to find out,' Kai mused slipping away from his still talking teammates to lean against the paddock gate. He folded his arms and put his full weight on the fence. Crimson eyes never left the great creature, studying him as though he were a new puzzle the world needed the answers to.

"Quite a beaut, isn't he?" a voice asked, causing the phoenix to jump slightly in surprise.

Kai turned to his left, seeing an older male wearing boots, jeans, work shirt, and a straw hat. Judging by the way he walked, with a slight bow-leg, and the horse whip on his hip as well as a halter in his hand, Kai realized that this was one of the horses' caretakers or riders, if not both.

Kai turned his head back to the stallion who had perked his ears up at the two figures and snorted.

The man leaned against the fence next to Kai. "Seems he's taken an interest in you," the older pointed out with a small smile. He turned to the teen.

"Hn," Kai started, "I'm sure it's just because he recognizes you."

The stable hand chuckled. "I doubt that. You see," he pointed, "no matter how many times I go around that fella, he never even acknowledges me until I've got the lead rope on his halter, and even then it's just until I unclip 'im." He glanced back at the teen. "No, I think he's taken an interest in you."

The phoenix just kept looking at the horse, and the stallion's dark gaze never left his. "What's his name?" he asked.

"Night Owl, but most of us call him Night."

"Night Owl?"

The man nodded. "Yep, Night because he's pitch black, and owl cause he's smarter than he looks. Could give you a run for your money, given the chance."

"Hn," Kai smirked. "Sure looks like it. He's got a stubborn streak, though could be contained given the right trainer."

The hand looked at him. "You know horses?"

The phoenix shrugged. "A little. I used to own one a while ago but had to give him up. He was getting old, and I wasn't able to give him the care he needed."

"Ah, money problems?"

Kai snorted. "No, not that. I just got busy and didn't have the time I used to have."

The hand nodded. "I understand. Sometimes that happens. So," he nodded to the stallion, "what you think of him?"

The phoenix let his eyes wander over the horse's form, while he felt the horse do the same. "Good runner, could probably win a few ribbons given the time and training. Arabian heritage, definitely, but height is definitely of a walker. Face is delicate, indicating he's got a good temperament, not bad, but there's a little hardness around the edges as well, giving his stubborn streak. Legs are well formed and muscle is greatly evened out throughout the body. Definitely been fed right and worked right. I don't know completely from here, but judging from what I see around the mouth area, he's soft, indicating only a small tug on the reins will get him to turn, which is good. Overall, he's a fine horse, and like I said, could win a lot of ribbons given the training and chance."

Kai looked over at the man standing next to him and quirked an eyebrow at the dumbfounded expression on his face.

"Damn, kid, you sure know your horses," the hand mumbled, trying to get over his shock. "That's exactly how he is, except a few minor flaws."

Kai nodded, turning back to the horse who had gone back to munching on the green grass, but still keeping an eye on him as well as an ear cocked. "Yes, I see. He seems to have suffered something recently. He's slightly depressed. Given his nature, he should be trotting around here like the boss of the place, but he's practically secluding himself from the pack."

The hand sighed and nodded. "Got that right. His rider, the owner's son, was very attached to him, but the kid died a few months ago from cancer. Poor horse hasn't been able to let anyone ride him since. It's like he knew the kid was dead, and he didn't want anyone else to ride him."

Kai nodded. He figured as much. "Animals have a way of knowing."

"That they do."

"Hey, Kai!" an annoyingly familiar voice called out, making the phoenix cringe.

He turned around to see his entire team, including Hiro, Mr. Dickenson, another man, and Bruce standing and staring at him.

"Come on! We're gonna get to go riding!" Tyson called.

"Yeah, Kai, the owner here said that we have to go get acquainted with our horses now," Max said, smiling widely.

Kai sighed and with one last look at the stallion, went back to his team.

The stable hand watched as the teen walked away. He glanced back at Night, noticing how the horse's head popped up as the teen started leaving. The man smiled. Maybe he could pull a few strings.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed again for what seemed like the hundredth time in the past few minutes. They were walking around the stables, each person told to find a horse they liked. Kai had looked, but none of them seemed interesting to him, except that black one out in the paddocks. Oh, how he'd love to ride that one.

"Kai?"

The phoenix turned from looking at a painted mare. Hiro was standing beside him.

"Haven't you found a horse yet? Everyone else has," the older male asked, patting his own horse's neck with a firm but gentle hand.

Kai sighed and shook his head, opting to stroke Hiro's selected stallion's face along the white blaze that stood out against its burgundy coat. The animal wuffled, pushing his nose against the phoenix's hand affectionately. Hiro certainly chose a good-tempered horse.

Hiro just watched the teen pet his horse, a far away look in his crimson eyes. He knew that look. Kai was thinking hard about something, but what was anyone's guess.

Suddenly, a clearing of a throat brought the teens out of their musings. They both looked up to see the stable hand Kai had been speaking with earlier.

The man smiled. "Kai, was it?"

The phoenix nodded.

His smile grew wider. "I think I have a horse for you." He turned. "Follow me."

Kai quirked his eyebrow at the older man but followed him anyway. In fact, everyone did. Each horse was already tacked up and ready to ride; so, they decided to take them out.

The man led them out of the stables and there stood Night Owl already tacked and being held by another hand.

Kai stopped and gaped. There was no way. He looked over at the man.

The hand shrugged. "Hey, it's always worth a shot. Plus," he smiled, "I think he likes you."

Kai continued to gape at the male before he finally snapped out of it and walked over slowly to the animal.

Night Owl raised his head a bit higher, turning to where he could watch every movement of the teen approaching him. He snorted as Kai finally came face to face with him. The dark gaze lingered on the crimson one, never wavering, testing to see who would break first.

Kai inwardly smirked. The horse was trying to test his control on situations. If he looked away first, the animal would no doubt use that famous stubborn streak and pull every wool blanket known to man kind over his eyes. So, he stared, ignoring his friends' protests of just petting him so they could get on with their meeting.

Hiro watched closely to the two figures standing each other down like two cowboys would in an old western film. This intrigued him. He'd never seen Kai interact with animals except that one time when he first met the teen. Kai had been giving a small stray cat some milk. That was the only time that he had seen the phoenix even near animals, but just watching Kai play the horse's game, he knew that the teen definitely had some kind of experience with animals.

Kai and the horse stared at each other for a little longer before Night finally decided that the human wasn't going to budge. He turned his dark gaze a bit, lowering his head in offering of a pat or stroke of the ears. Kai smiled a little and complied, going up slowly and reaching a hand to fondle the soft black ears. Night wuffled a bit and nudged his nose into the phoenix's chest affectionately. Kai chuckled and opted to stroke the narrow face.

The stable hand that Kai had been speaking with before strode up quietly to the teen's side. "I told you he had an interest in you," he smirked. "Try getting in the saddle."

Kai pet the horse a little longer and then slowly moved his way to the side of the massive beast, pressing his hands down on the saddle before pressing the top half of his body down. It was a question. He wanted to know if he had the permission of the horse to ride him. Night was already broken in, that was for certain, but as for the fact of letting the human ride him, that was another matter.

Night snorted a little and twisted his neck so he could gaze at the teen leaning against him, silently asking permission to mount him. He snorted again, and as if he could understand what the phoenix wanted, nodded his head a few times.

Kai smiled openly at that while the others behind him had gone silent, even Tyson. Night Owl was going to let him ride him. He pulled back and inserted his foot into the stirrup. Then, balancing his weight, pulled himself up and slung his leg over to the other side, slipping that foot into the other stirrup. The stable hand that had been holding the horse strode up to the side and handed Kai the reins with a smile upon his lips.

"Walk him around for a bit," he said, gesturing to the paddock. "Let him get used to having someone up there again."

Kai nodded and then looked to his other side as another figure came into his peripheal vision. Hiro was there, riding his own horse, the walker snorting as he came a bit close to the other stallion.

"You mind if I ride with you a bit? I haven't ridden in a while and need to refresh my memory. The others are going and getting some beginner lessons," the older male asked.

Kai nodded and smirked as Night Owl nipped at the other stallion's neck as the horse got a little too close. Yep, this dark beast was definitely the alpha in the herd.

The phoenix applied a little pressure to the horse's sides with his knees, and Night Owl was quick to respond. Kai led them to the paddock gates which were waiting open for them, the two hands standing on each side.

"We'll open the gate back up in about fifteen. It'll take that long to teach your friends the basics, but since you both know how to ride, then you should be fine. We'll have someone keeping an eye on you, though up the hill a bit towards the stables. So, if you need him, just holler," the older one commented. "I knew he'd like you."

A faint blush adorned Kai's cheeks as he urged his stallion on into the grassy area.

Hiro bit his lip to keep the hate towards the hand down in his chest rather than out his mouth. 'What the hell?' he thought, trying to understand why he had felt a pang of jealousy at how the guy had made the phoenix blush. 'Why do I care whether someone makes Kai blush or not? I mean, he is cute when he does it, but why do I feel like I should be the only one allowed to see it and be able to make him blush like that? It doesn't make sense.'

He turned his gaze back to the teen who was riding in front of him. 'Kai Hiwatari, you are a mystery and are making my head hurt. I'm going to figure out why you're making me act this way, if it's the last thing I do.'

-S-S-S-S-S-

Highlights

A talk between teammates turns into a little game of "Let's see who can blush more."

Little do they know that a storm is brewing, and it's a doozy.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Yep, that chapter's done! I'll try and update this week! ^^

Don't forget to review!

Ja Ne


	3. Of Blushes and Thunderstorms

I'm back again! ^^ Told you I'd update soon! Giving you two chapters tonight! Then one more afterward. ^^

Kai – About bloody time you stick to short fics.

(pouts) I could make this drag on for a few more chapters. I'm sure the readers wouldn't mind.

Kai – (eyes wide) I'll be good.

(smirks) Oh, come on. I'm sure that I could throw in some chapters with you and Hiro and those little black -

Kai – Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade!

^^ Enjoy!

-S-S-S-S-S-

A Ride Through the Storm

Chapter Three – Of Blushes and Thunderstorms

-S-S-S-S-S-

Hiro was amazed, that was to be certain.

He kept staring at the back of Kai's relaxed form as he guided the Arabian-Walker stallion through the paddock gate. He never knew that the phoenix could ride. Then again, there wasn't a whole lot he did know about the teen.

He smiled as he rode up next to the black stallion.

Night Owl gave a surprised snort as the gelding strode up beside him. Tossing his head slightly, he snorted again, chomping the bit of the bridle a bit. The younger horse wuffled what sounded like an apology and sidestepped away enough of a space to give the older more room.

Hiro rose an eyebrow at the behavior while Kai emitted a chuckle, tightening his hold on the reins so the stallion would calm down and behave himself again.

The phoenix noted the confused look on the older male's face and gave a small smile, one that barely ghosted the corners of his lips. "You did a wrong thing," he stated, causing Hiro's eyebrow to raise even further. "Night Owl is the herd stallion according to the way he's acting. If a younger male horse comes up to him, he's going to react on instincts to show who's boss. Even though both breeds of his origin have easy-going temperaments, he's also male and instincts like to kick in."

"How is it you know so much about horses?" the blue haired male asked, letting his gaze move from the proud Arabian-Walker to his own sheepish Missouri Fox Trotter. The painted gelding was a little wary of the pure black stallion and kept his distance more than a foot away and slightly behind the older's movements.

"I used to own a Lipizzaner a while back. I was supposed to have a Friesian, but Voltaire found out that most shows they compete in are dressage, and he didn't want anything to downsize the Hiwatari name. A Lipizzaner was bred for its military looks, courage, and smooth gait. Even though it is also a common horse for dressage, it's also entered in many other competitions."

"Really? Well, you have a way with them." Hiro chuckled. "Never pictured you for a [horse whisperer]."

Kai blushed a little. "I'm not a horse whisperer," he argued. "I just remember that they have feelings and minds, too, and need to be treated as much."

Hiro smiled. "Sure, and that blush across your face helps your argument." That got a deeper shade of red adorning the phoenix's cheeks. "You shouldn't look so cute when arguing. It's not fair to the other side. They won't be able to think of anything other than how adorable you look."

Kai blinked, a small squeak of embarrassment escaping his throat. He turned to glare at his riding companion. "I am not cute, nor adorable!" he growled.

Hiro just chuckled. "That's what they all say. You know, the first step of overcoming anything is to stop denying things that you know are true."

The phoenix spluttered a bit, not knowing how to respond to that comment, not to mention retaliate.

The older male looked up at the dark clouds. "Looks like it's gonna rain. We better get back soon otherwise when the cool rain hits your hot body, there'll be steam so thick we won't be able to see a foot in front of our faces."

He glanced over at the deeply blushing teen whose mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

'He is so cute when he can't come up with a comeback,' Hiro noted, smirking inwardly. Yeah, he had realized that he had a major crush on the dual haired teen. Now, all he needed to do was act upon those feelings. If Kai didn't return them, who cared at that point? He was going to have fun while he could, and if that meant Kai would end up passing out because of all the blood rushing to his head because of blushing so hard, so be it.

Kai bit his lip, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He didn't mind getting a compliment or two, even though he still blushed a little, but what Hiro was doing was a little over the top, teasing him like that. He didn't know why the handsome former coach was acting like that or why it affected him so much.

'Of course, that could be because I've had a crush on him since Bega, but that's besides the point,' Kai muttered in his mind, absently trying to keep Night Owl in a straight line. The stallion could smell the storm coming and was beginning to act antsy.

"We do need to get back," the younger teen said, finally getting his blush under control. "By the way the horses are acting, I'd say the storm is gonna be a strong one."

Hiro nodded and pulled left on the reins to where the painted gelding turned and was heading back. Kai did the same with Night Owl.

They had just walked a few paces when the wind picked up, whiping hair and main everywhere.

Hiro looked up, the sky a dark mass, lightning sparking dangerously close to the ground. "Kai!" he shouted above the wind. "Let's get back!"

Kai nodded and kicked the black stallion into a full-blown gallop, the trotter beside him, keeping strides. The phoenix tried to concentrate on the path that they had taken, hoping to get to the gate soon, but all thoughts ended with a blast of thunder and a white light striking the ground just a few feet in front of him. He felt the hairs on his arms stand up as the electric current passed through the air.

Both horses whinnied, frightened by the sudden burst of a lightning bolt hitting the ground.

It took all of the teen's strength to stay seated and hang on as Night Owl reared back on his hind legs and then make a dash across the paddock, opposite the fence and gate. Kai tried to get the horse under control, but the speed and determination of the strong, frightened animal was too much. He couldn't get Night Owl to stop. The ground was getting wetter by the minute, the dirt and grassy now turning into a muddy pasture.

Night Owl knew he had to get to shelter. His instincts never lied. Finding shelter for him and his rider was another factor to add into the equation. He left the gelding, knowing that as a male, he had the instincts to protect himself from the storm, and he would protect his rider just as Night was doing.

The ground started getting wet, more soggy than it had been earlier. His silver hooves started to slip a little at the speed he was going. He felt his rider, the nice young human, tug on the reins in a desperate attempt to stop him, but his instincts overrode the teachings the humans had given him. He continued to slip and slide as he galloped faster in an attempt to escape another bolt of white light that had struck the ground.

His dark eyes spotted a black mass in the limited light. It stretched out before him, cutting off any means of weaving around it. His frantic mind screamed for him to jump.

And he did.

Kai registered the fact that they were jumping, the dark figure of the paddock gate looming below them. He tried to throw his weight, keeping it with the horse, but it was too late. The gate was too high. Night Owl's back leg caught the top of the gate, throwing him off balance in midair.

Kai knew what was happening. He kicked his feet of the stirrups as Night began to roll, his muzzle and font legs hitting the ground at odd angles. Kai was thrown a few feet, landing hard on his right knee and side. His head scraped against the rocks, mud, and grass as he rolled and then came to a stop. His fogging brain barely hear and deciphered the frantic call of another human. A face came quickly into view, deep red – almost brown – eyes gazing worriedly at him before darkness finally won the battle.

-S-S-S-S-S-

[horse whisperer] – I thought this was funny when I got so many reviews comparing Kai to the horse whisperer! ^^ I decided to put it in here! For those of you who have no idea what a horse whisperer is: check out the movie/book "The Horse Whisperer". Sad, but good book/movie. Basically, its a person who is able to understand/communicate with horses.

-S-S-S-S-S-

No worries! Chapter four is up as well! ^^ See? I'm being nice!


	4. Confessions Under a Stone Roof

(hiding in secret spot) See? Chapter four! Can I come out of hiding now?

Kai – Sure. (holds rotten apples behind back)

I don't trust you. Hiro! Do disclaimer, please!

Hiro – (sigh) Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade.

-S-S-S-S-S-

A Ride Through the Storm

Chapter Four – Confessions Under a Stone Roof

-S-S-S-S-S-

The storm raged on, thunder clapping and lightning flashing.

Hiro wasn't paying any attention to it as he continued to rub Kai's cold hands in his own, creating friction, and thus heat. Kai was out cold after taking a bad fall, mud, grass, and blood staining his skin and clothes.

They were currently in a cave not too far from the paddock fence. Hiro had felt best not to jump the fence, risking his own life as well as his horse's, and had dismounted the gelding after Kai had stopped rolling.

Truth was, when the lightning had hit and both horses bolted, he was surprised and relieved to have realized his gelding was following the head stallion through the storm, keeping a good distance between the two. So, when Night Owl had jumped, Hiro had sat low in his saddle, brought up the reins and made his trotter come to a stop just before reaching the gate. He was just in time to see Kai tumble off the black Arabian-Walker's back and hit the ground hard.

He had rushed over to the teen, Kai being his main concern as the stallion whinnied and attempted to get up. The phoenix was conscious until the older male had gotten to his side, then he lost the battle with consciousness. Hiro had tried to rouse the boy, but it had no effect. He had to get Kai out of the rain. Neither of them had a jacket, and the drops of water were freezing to the touch.

He looked back over to Night Owl as the stallion finally managed to his feet, albeit wobbly. The gelding behind the gate neighed, gaining a wicker in response. Hiro knew he had to find shelter, but bringing the wounded stallion along with them would cause their trip to be slow and probably not even worth it. He needed to get Kai out of the rain then.

Carefully picking him up, he rushed towards the woods on the outskirts of the fence, almost immediately spotting a small cave next to the equally small rock side.

The sticks and any other source of firewood were too wet to even hope to light. So, he had kept busy rubbing the teen's pale skin to keep him warm until he woke.

A soft moan brought the older male out of his thoughts. He looked over at Kai's face as the natural wide eyes scrunched in pain and then fluttered open.

"Kai?" Hiro asked, placing a soft hand on the teen's forehead in a comforting gesture.

The phoenix blinked a couple of times before managing to focus on the blue haired man in front of him. "Hiro?" he rasped.

Hiro sighed in relief, glad that the hit on the head was – at most – just a concussion. He turned serious but worried eyes to the crimson-violet orbs. "What hurts?"

Kai knew that denying pain would get them no where but Argument Lane. "My head aches, my wrist, and my knee is killing me." He shifted and grunted in discomfort. "But I basically feel like I've been hit by a truck."

He vaguely saw Hiro nod before a ripping sound was heard. Kai raised an eyebrow.

"I'm going to bandage your knee and wrist as well I can. I don't know what's wrong with them, but the less movement, the better off you are."

There was no point in contradicting that logic. So, the phoenix tried to settle back, but as Hiro moved his left leg a bit, jarring his knee slightly in the process, he winced and was horrified to hear a whimper escape his lips. The blue haired male stopped what he was doing to apologize and go about his business in a more gentle fashion, forcing his scared, trembling body to calm down.

It had shaken the former Jin of the Gale up to see his Kai get hurt.

Wait, had he just thought "his" Kai?

'Yep,' he chastised in his mind. 'But who gives a damn right now. It could have been worse! With the way he landed, he could have just as easily broken his neck.'

His dark red gaze glanced at the slate haired teen before going back to watching skilled hands wrap the make-shift bandage around the mildly bent knee. 'Thank god, he's okay.'

After Hiro bandaged Kai up as much as he could, he helped the teen prop up against the stone wall then sitting next to him.

They sat in silence, watching the storm rage outside.

Kai shivered. He was freezing. Cold, wet, hungry because he skipped out on breakfast that morning, tired, and in pain, he was miserable. He pouted a little unconsciously, wrapping his arms tenderly around himself in an attempt to keep body heat. Why did all the bad things have to happen to him just when he was actually enjoying himself?

Something draped gently across his shoulders, causing him to tense against the newly-found heat source. He turned his gaze upward to stare into the darkest red eyes he had ever come across.

Hiro smiled softly at the phoenix and softly pulled him to his side. "We can keep the little heat we have if we share, but we have to stay like this," he whispered.

Kai nodded a little against the side of older male's chest, feeling the tight muscles expand and relax against his cheek as the lungs beneath the exterior breathed in and out. He could faintly make out the heartbeat on the other side of the taunt body next to him, the rhythmic pattern wanting to lull him to sleep.

"Hiro?" Kai mumbled, on the verge of falling asleep.

"Hm?"

"Why did you tease me earlier?"

Hiro blinked at the bluntly stated question. Scratching his chin in embarrassment, he tried to think of an excuse for teasing the teen without giving away that he absolutely adored the feisty phoenix. There was nothing that would enter his mind without sounding like he bull-shitted the thing. So, he decided to take the plunge and shifted the teen in his arms to where they were face to face.

Kai blinked at the sudden change, and that was the deal-breaker for the older male. The phoenix was just too cute!

He crushed his lips against the pouty ones before him.

Kai froze, his mind slowly realizing that Hiro was kissing him.

Hiro. Kissing. Him.

All logical thought escaped the confounded barriers of his mind as he shut his eyes and pressed back against those lips that devoured his.

Gods, don't let this moment end,' Kai pleaded as he brought his non-injured hand to dive into the blue locks of the man kissing him, yanking the bind out and smoothing the small crease in the hair.

It lasted a few more moments before Hiro pulled away ever so slowly, agonizingly slowly.

Dark eyes met the brightest exotic ones in the entire world.

A smirk pulled at the phoenix's lips. "I take it that you teased me because you like me?"

Hiro smirked as well before giving the teen another kiss. "You damn well know it." Another kiss. "And I take it that you like me, too?"

Kai kissed him and then nuzzled his head underneath the older male's head and sighed. "You damn well know it."

-S-S-S-S-S-

Yep, short and sweet, but this fic's almost done! One more chapter to go! ^^ Which is why you don't get highlights. I don't like spoiling the ending for people. So, no highlights. ^^

Don't forget to review!

Ja Ne

Miz


	5. Happy

Last chapter! Sorry this went by so fast, but the end of the school year has come to a close and I only have a few more hours until I have to go home.....and as we all know, I have like no internet there whatsoever. I will hopefully still be able to update "Will There Ever be Peace?" and get started on my other ideas. So, be patient. I hate not having internet, but what's a girl to do?

Anyway, now that you're completely bored out of your skulls, here's the fic! Kai? Hiro? Do disclaimer for the last chapter?

Kai and Hiro – Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. If she did, she'd have internet at home.

Enjoy!

-S-S-S-S-S-

A Ride Through the Storm

Chapter Five – Happy

-S-S-S-S-S-

Hiro sighed as he opened his eyes to pale yellows and pinks. It was dawn, which meant the storm had lasted through the rest of the day and all last night. Not that the blue haired male minded. He smiled softly, remembering the first few hours since Kai had woken up. They had spent those hours cuddled up together, trading kisses and even a few gropes here and there, but Kai's injuries kept their movements from going any further.

The former Jin of the Gale looked down at the slate hair occupying his shoulder. Kai had fallen asleep an hour before Hiro had, snuggling up in the taller male's lap, head tucked under the defined chin. The phoenix's breathing was steady, and the Granger was thankful yet again that Kai had not broken any ribs when he fell. That would make getting back to the stables a little harder than originally.

A snort brought him out of his reverie. Looking up, he spotted two sillhoutes at the side of the small cave. One of them whickered and shook its massive body free of water from the rain. The other snorted in distress as some of the drops fell onto him.

Hiro smirked. It seemed the horses were fine, even though it looked like Night Owl was favoring his right foreleg, the hoof barely touching the sodden earth.

Then, he remembered. 'Shit, the others are probably worried sick!'

Going against his inner boyfriend, he shook his newly-found lover awake gently, minding the wrist and knee. "Kai. Kai, wake up," he cooed.

The teen stirred, crimson-violent orbs revealing themselves from underneath thick lashes. "Hiro?" he mumbled.

The older male nodded. "Sorry to wake you, but it's daylight, and we need to get back."

Kai nodded, raising his uninjured hand to his temple as if the slight pressure would bring his headache down. "Yeah, Tyson and the others are probably running around like chickens with their heads cut off," he muttered sleepily.

Hiro chuckled at the non-Kai-like description of his teammates. The phoenix was cute when he was half-asleep. "Come on," he urged, helping the teen to his feet.

The dual haired boy looked out towards the entrance. "Hey," he whispered, tugging on the ripped sleeve of Hiro's shirt that he had used to bandage the injured boy.

The older male nodded. "It seems they either followed us last night or just found their way back to us."

Kai nodded and leaned against the offered arm, limping out to the horses. He chuckled a little as Night stretched out his neck, gently nuzzling the small human. Something inside the horse told him to be gentle with his rider.

Hiro smiled a little at the rebonding both rider and horse were doing before he tugged a little on Kai's elbow. Gesturing for them to go over to the uninjured horse, he helped the teen over to the Fox Trotter, climbing into the saddle first and helping the boy up. The older male grabbed Night Owl's reins from Kai and picked up his own horse's reins, squeezing his knees for a walk.

They rode in silence, taking it slow and steady for the black stallion limping alongside. Kai leaned his still aching head against Hiro's strong back, his arms wrapped around the other's stomach for balance. He breathed in deeply and let it out slowly, relaxing. This felt nice. He'd never felt so calm and at peace with anyone else, always having to be the strong one, the one in charge, having to take care of others, but with Hiro, it was like he was the one being looked after, and it felt nice.

-S-S-S-S-S-

They finally made it back to the stables around midmorning, having to go around the paddock fence and follow it. A stablehand cried out in surprise as he spotted them and called back over his shoulder for some help. The older man from the day before quickly made his way from the tack room to the figures coming up the drive.

"Are you two alright?" he asked worriedly.

Hiro glanced back, noticing Kai was still asleep against him. "The storm hit us, and a few lightning bolts scared the horses. Night Owl tried jumping the fence but didn't quite make it. Sent both him and Kai rolling. Looks like he's doing fine, but Kai needs to head to the hospital. I think his knee his cracked; wrist is fractured, and he's had a whopping headache since he woke up."

The hand stared in shock at the blue haired male, not even noticing the other G-Revolution members come running up with Mr. Dickenson and Bruce.

"Hiro, are you alright?" Bruce asked with Mr. Dickenson.

The oldest Granger boy nodded and turned in his seat a little, jarring Kai slightly to wake him.

The phoenix groaned a little and blinked, taking in that they were back at the stables with everyone staring at them.

Hiro chuckled at the nervous look in the crimson-violet gaze. "Hey," he whispered, gaining the teen's attention, "let's get down and get you looked at."

Kai nodded a little and reluctantly pulled back.

-S-S-S-S-S-

The phoenix sighed, leaning a little against the paddock fence, watching Night Owl graze contently.

It had been a week since the thunderstorm incident, and the teen had come out of it with having to not only use crutches but not be able to beyblade for at least three months. So, he spent his time – with much excitement from the owner – with Night Owl, helping the black stallion deal with his strained fetlock. The horse was definitely lucky, that was for sure.

The dual haired teen jumped a little as a pair of strong and warm arms wound themselves around his slim waist. He glance back, catching a pair of dark crimson eyes gazing warmly at him. Kai gave a small smile before leaning into the embrace.

Of course, Hiro had spent his entire time with the phoenix. Everything and everywhere Kai did and went, Hiro did. He didn't want anything else to happen to his lover.

"He looks happy," the older male whispered in Kai's ear.

The phoenix caught the double meaning. "He is," he replied.

Tilting his head back, he was met with a pair of soft lips brushing over his before coming into complete contact.

Yeah, he was happy.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Owari

-S-S-S-S-S-

Yep, done, over with, no more. ^^

So, how'd ya'll like my first Hiro/Kai? Not too bad? Not too good? Should I ever make another, or just stop and burn the thought all-together?

The only way to tell me is to review! ^^

Hoped you all liked it, and thanks to everyone who reviewed and faved and alerted. It means a whole lot. ^^


End file.
